Is my dog a dog ?
by Laughing Kitty
Summary: Seras is very lonely so she asked if she could get a pet to love and care for she got what she wanted but is her new pet really a pet are something else
1. Chapter 1

Is My Dog A Dog!?

Today was the day Seras Victoria was going to get a dog. She had been asking (Ears: more like begging) sir Integral if she could get a little doggy to rub, love, and care for. Because it kinda gets lonely in Hellsing. So here she is in front of the pet shop waiting to enter but was a little nervous of going in there and not finding a pet, she had already been to like nine shops.

"_What do I do if I can't find a good pet...Will master laugh at me like he always does?_" thought the very sacred Vampire as she walked in and was greeted by very happy sounding puppy's. "AW! So cute" she yell as she rubbed one of the little pups, at the same time this was happening a very large white wolf like dog smelled the air and found out that a girl just came in. trying to look good so he could to get out of this hell hole he put the "**MOST**" cutest face he could when he saw her stop rubbing the puppies and start to come over to him.

"And what is your name cutie". Ask Seras as she saw the wolf, "his name is Hans and I don't think you could handle this one missy so just leave him be". Said a very fat man with glasses patting Hans head a little hard, "what makes you say that huh?" she asked to him looking a little mad, "well he's a very big hand full and too much dog for someone as cute as you miss maybe a smaller one will do" he said as his face turned a little red.

"Well to bad I'm getting him so thank you very much" she said mad that he was hitting on her. "_Finally I'm out of here you fat son of a_ _bitch_" Though Hans giving the fat man an evil wolf grin only the fat guy saw, "sorry I'm Major nice to meet you". He put his hand out but she just got up and asked to buy the dog named Hans, and then walked out after signing and paying for him with her new dog. With a smile he said, "Now let's see how long he will be with her then".

**~Half way to the Hellsing house~**

"Well Hans let me tell you who I am "she said looking down at the silver wolf that nodded he's head at her. " I'm Seras and will take real good care of you ok" she smiled at him before picking him up and running the rest of the way to Hellsing at full vampire speed that kinda sacred Hans a bit but he calm down when she slowed down. He looked at the compound with a "awe" look on his face, when Seras put him down he walked around a little bit before going back to Seras side.

"_Damn what is this place? And why do I get the feeling that something watching us". _Thought Hans as hepushed Seras leg with his nose to tell her something was kinda off about this house or whatever it was. "Master can you stop it your scaring my little dog Hans" said Seras rubbing Hans head to make him feel safe, out of nowhere her master Alucard was standing next to her dog. "What breed is it cuz' it does not look like someone should have it for a pet". He said in a you-don't-know-anything-about-animals voice that made Seras kinda sad and Hans didn't like it one bit. "Master he is a dog it's just he's a little bigger than most".

Alucard Smiled at her then turned his back to her. "Whatever you say police girl" And with that he left her with Hans alone, "Come on Hans lets go show you to Sir Integral" She gave him a very fake smile that made him sad then started walking into the house.

_I'm so sorry if it's bad but please review would like at least one to tell me if I should stop or keep going and I know my spelling was way off so sorry about that to please don't hate it. Till next (maybe) bye and *Ich Liebe Dich* *I love you*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and thanks for the reviews I tried to um… what's it called… um pm you to say thanks to you all…so anyway thanks I'm glad you truly like it, like I said I will try to post a lot and fast and please don't be mad at my spelling (I know almost every time you read a fanfic they say that) and other things I may mess up and I looked at my first chap and I saw I missed a lot of word so super sorry. But whatever I thank you all and here is the story. :3**

**_Disclaimer: You may all know that…I…I…I DON'T OWN HELLSING and it hurts to say that but… whatever…ughhhhhhh… thanks for the reviews_ **

**~Inside the Hellsing house~**

Seras and her new dog Hans walk up the stairs of the house to get to sir Integral's office which her master Alucard and boss where waiting for her and Hans, when they got to the door Seras knocked twice and it opened. "Hello Sir I have come to show you my new dog and to have him checked out by you" Seras stated while bowing Hans looked from his new master to this lady with long hair and something over one eye, "ah I see, what is the mutts name huh police girl" Integral asked.

"His name I believe is Hans master" said the dark vampire in the corner. "Well I believe I asked Seras that not you Alucard now let the girl talk" yell Integral, Hans could tell that this lady was the head of everyone even his new master. "Yes sir, master is right his name is Hans and he is the pet I have chosen to keep" Integral gave Seras an odd look that said "_Girl you got to be playing right"._

"Ok Seras bring the beast over to me then" Seras did as she was told and walked to her boss and called Hans to her side, Hans slowly walked over to them given Alucard a very hard glare that both females saw but Alucard acted like the dog had given him a heart-warming smile. When he got to them Integral looked him over and padded him a few times and smiled "Seras you have picked a fine mutt, you may keep him but you and you only can take care of him ok".

Seras nodded then was dismissed; she and Hans walked to Seras's room which was a very warm looking place with a bed, table, chairs, a door to the bathroom, a door to the closet, and a very large coffin. "Well Hans this is our room I hope you like it and it makes you feel at home" right when she finished Hans climb on the bed and laid down.

**~ Inside Hans Mind~**

"_Vell this place is not that bad its vay better then that pet store" _he thought as he laid his head on a pillow and smelled the air "_It smells like the girl Vhy does it make me feel at peace" _He rolled off the bed and to where Seras was taking off her boots. "Mmmhhhmmm her feet smells very nice" He put his nose to her foot and licked it, "Ewww Hans you licked my foot" Seras yelled making a very cute face that made Hans bark happily at her.

**~outside Hans Mind~**

"Well I guess you must be ready to eat huh" Seras rub his head lovingly and walked out the room giving Hans some time to get use to his new home. Seras was in the kitchen getting some meat and a bowl of water when she felt her master "Hello master is it anything that you need from me" Alucard came from the dark corner with a blood packet in hand with a smile, a very evil smile.

"Oh police girl see that you're about to feed your 'dog' huh" he said drinking have of the blood and throw the other half to her "Master I don't nee-" she was cut off when he pinned her to the wall "ohm my police girl you must eat or you want be ready when it happens".

Before she could protest he was gone "_Master I don't want to" _she thought knowing that he could hear her, but she didn't care what so ever. By the time she got to her room Hans wash curved in bubbles "Hans what did you do" she look around her room everything was wet and smelled like dog "_Now I know why dad didn't want me to have a dog"_ she said to herself. After getting Hans dry he ate and laid on her lap as she rubbed his back and read a book about how to take care of a new pet.

**~Inside Hans mind~**

"_Oh my, a wolf could get use to this, food and vater vhen ever you vant and the rubs oh my" _Hans said to himself while looking up at her. Then out of no-where he felt that mans presents and shot up like someone stepped on his tail "Down boy I'm just here to talk to your little master here" Alucard laugh out while Hans growled at him.

"Seras I just want you to know" He walked closer to her until her back hit the wall, then put his hand on both sides of her face. He whispered, "That it won't hurt to bad I'll try and make it feel very good" Hans had had too much and pulled at Alucard pants to tell him to move away from her.

Alucard glared at him then calmly walk closer to Seras to say, "your "mutt" is worried about you, aw so _cute_ police girl" he spat out before turning around and walking out her door. Seras slid down the wall, Hans walk to her and licked her face trying to make her better.

"_Seras please don't be sad mine master pat me, rub me, do what makes you feel better"_ he softy whimpered, Seras smiled and hugged him.

**Sorry I don't know what to do now I have a small amount of writers block cuz I'm trying to do a lot of different stories… but I suck so sorry if it's really bad please review**_. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey party people, it's me again. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows it makes me very happy to know ya'll like it and I'm sorry for my spelling and really bad writing skills. If anyone wants to tell me something I should add to the story please PM me and I'll try to answer, oh and I messed up on Hans German assent and I'll try really hard to make it better and sorry to all Alucard fans because um Alucard is the bad guy so…sorry

**DISCLIAMER: I Kitty do not own Hellsing and any characters that are in it…**

**A/N: Oh I may have some OC's that will be one of the people that will fall for Seras or Hans so please tell me some good names and if I should make them a girl or a guy… Thanks**

_**Inside Hans Mind**_

It was around five in the morning when I woke up and Seras was nowhere to be seen. "I vender if she's asleep" I thought getting out of the bed and moving to the floor "Vhere is she" I start smelling the air , when I got to the coffin in the middle of the room I started to smell harder. "She's in thiz thizg?" I ask as I pushed on the top of the coffin and it opened a crack and what I saw was really odd.

"Vhy does she look d-dead?" I ask myself "She's sleeping…" a voice from the shadows, said, I could smell the blood and death on him; it was that Alucard, who messed with my new master "Vhy is she sleeping in zat thizg?" I bark out "We are night walkers, your master and I. We need to sleep in these coffins to survive" he answered me in a matter-of-fact tone that made me want to growl, but I held it back.

"You can understand me…vhy?" I ask in a hard tone that he smiled at "because I am a man of many talents" he smile more evil when he was done then looked down at her with a longing look on his face. "Vhy are you looking at her like zat" I growl out "she reminds me of my first mate, she died over a hundred years ago" I heard him whisper then he sighed and started to walk closer to me .

"Do you like her mutt?" he asked looking down with a dark smile that could scare the boldest bad ass "she is mein master and has taken care of me good thuz far… so ja, I do like her" I say looking at her sleeping face, wishing that I could run a thumb over her pale pink lips. "It seems like you do…so I'll do you a favor, I'll turn you into a half human an-".

I stop him asking "Vhat do you mean, you can make me half human und vhy **HALF** human vhy not a full one eh?" I ask looking at him like he had two heads "What I mean by half human is you'll be human but with your dog- I mean wolf ears and tale" I glared at him but let him go on "And I don't know the spell that well" he tried to laugh at it as if it wasn't nothing.

"Vhat do you mean you don't know the spell vell" I spat now glaring dangers at him. "Well you see I _asked _this nice witch if I could have her spell book before I killed her, hehehe" I could tell he was lying about asking for the book by way he said 'asked' " I don't believe you asshole" I growl showing my fangs now. "Calm down mutt, it won't hurt too much and anyway I need something to test it on" he said waving his hand trying to look innocent. "Vhy should I trust you dick?" I ask knowing it has to be something else he wanted.

"You don't have to trust me, but well you see mutt if you can make Seras yours before Vampire mating season starts, I well make you immortal and you can live right on side your master. But if I get her before you, I get to eat you" he said smirking and leaning down to get in my face. "_I really don't trust him und I really don't vant to be eaten by thiz asshole… if it vas my master I vouldn't mind on bit, (his inner self wiggles it_s eyebrow "lol") … _vait_ _vhat_, vhy _am_ I _thinking like zat?" _I say to myself shaking my head then, I look up at him.

"A verevolf you say" I said not buying it "if it makes you feel better I won't change you until Seras wakes up" he said smiling. I look over at Seras "_It does make sense because she won't scram when she sees me…but I still don't trust him"_ then I look back at him "Fine, but if I die…I'll come back and kill you while you sleep" I say trying to sound brave. "Ok mutt, you have a deal" He said with glee in his eye "_I can't help but feel I just made a deal vith the devil_" I think sadly.

"_**Ven lien kel micn lidg finnly mutt"**_ he starts the saying of the spell with a very evil aura around him "_**Unna lidht ilzz olssat ghjnsu ismkdmd iejmldj duh" **_my body starts to move off the ground. "_**Hfjmsuy jsjmsjj dhal ilk dhoti nitkd mutt" **_He says loudly_**, **_I start to glow and feel like I want to go to sleep. "_**Jikol hurt qweunti zxmncv rhm hsm jsjmshdg sccvfxvgd jqhamzm sjmsjshfm mutt!**_ All the air in my body feels like it's being pulled out of me "_Is he killing me…am I going to die…nein he said ve had a deal, I just hope he keeps his vord". __**Mutt killing mutt qussin mutt sliszzer luck mutt asdfg tyuio qwert nmjhg MUTT! **_I see Seras waking up from the corner of my eye and she looks at me with a fear in her eyes. "Master what are you doing to Hans!" she yells getting up from her coffin and trying to make Alucard stop but he gives her a slap that makes her fall to the ground with tear in her eyes "Hans" she yells. But I fall asleep when she says my name "Good bye mein master" I whisper to the ever coming darkness, "Und good night" I feel my world go black.

**Uh… hi I didn't know what else to do so I stopped it here and sorry if its lame and you can't understand it… so I'll tell you what it was about, this chapter is just Hans getting turn into a half human and how he is starting to get this feeling for Seras and it tells you why Alucard is all in Seras face and everything. Anyways I hope you liked it and if it sucked please tell me and I may have spelled a lot of stuff wrong and my writing skills where like "Omg please stop writing". But like always review and tell me what you think, oh and if anyone can help me with his German assent…thanks, this is a long **_**A/N**_** so sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It is me, kitty with a new chapter of "**_**Is my dog a dog"**_** and I hope you like the last one. I really messed up on the way Hans was talking please forgive me and don't hurt my feelings to bad ok, anyways I really need your help on names for my made-up so please PM me or write some names in a review** **and I'll try to use them**.

Side note: there will be two female made-up charters or OC's; one will be after Seras so you may see a little girl-girl action and the other girl will be after Hans. The girl after Seras has long black hair, silver eyes, is around 5'7, a human, wears a white shirt with a pair of lips wearing red lipstick on it and a light blue jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans and gray converse, and fights with twin sward that are all white. The girl after Hans has Short dirty blond hair in a bun, dark brown eyes, and a witch. Around 5'5, wears a long red yukata (Or a Japanese dress, whatever you call it) with a black a bow on the back of the yukata in the small of the back, and fights with two small shotgun (that kinda look like rip's) that is red with gray flames (yea, gray flames).

**If you could be so kind to pick these lovely women names,** I **would be ever so happy. Oh and if you want I'll make a chapter that tells you why Hans was covered in bubbles and had Seras's room smelling like wet dog.**

**THANK YOU!**

_**~normal POV~**_

"_What just happened to my dog…he talked?"_ Seras was thinking back on what happened two days ago.

_**~What happened after Hans fell asleep (flash back) ~**_

_After Seras had got over her shock she looked at her Master, walked up to him and slapped him so hard if he was a human his neck would have been broken, but he is not so it did not. after that she ran to sir Integral screaming about what had happen to her new pet and TOLD sir Integral to do something about it which got her a firm punch in the face but she didn't care because she still made sure Integral punished Alucard who had taken everything with a smile my I add._

_It had taken Seras a few hours before she could go down stairs where may lay a dead Hans on her floor with a longing look in his eyes, as if he was lost in the middle of nowhere with no help to find her in anyway. And that pained her so much she cried the whole time she cleaned Hans and checked to see if he still had a pulse and to her shock and joy he did which in turn made her do metal back flips._

_**~End of flash back~**_

"_I have to talk to master about what he did to Hans and why he's been sleeping for so long_" thought Seras as she was coming back from a short mission that Integral put her on to get her mind off Hans and trying to get him back to normal. They were just pulling up to the Hellsing house when Seras jumped out the truck and ran to Sir Integral's office.

"Seras what's the matter with you just coming in my office without knocking" yelled integral when Seras got to the office and kicked the doors open. "Sorry sir, but here's your report on how the mission had gone" she said throwing a folder on her desk and run to her room. _"That girl must really want to get to that dog, she's not even showing any manners_" Integral picked up the folder and read it "ALUCARD, get your ass in here NOW" She yelled when she finished rereading the file over.

"Yes, my master" came a voice from the shadow in the corner of the room. "Seras report shows vampires killing only the Fathers of families, then raping and turning the Mother into a ghoul and the children into sex slaves" the shadows started to form a shape that was Alucard. "Well maybe it's that new group Millenium having some fun," he said with a grin that made integral want to throw up.

_**~With Seras in her room~**_

Seras slowly opened the door to her room hoping a happy and ALIVE Hans would greet her but sadly, there was not one. She look at the bed she put him on two days ago and there he was in the same spot she left him in, "Hans" she said sitting at the edge of the bed looking down at him "Please wake up" she whispered to no one. A blood tear slowly rolled down her cheek and landed on the corner of Hans's half-open mouth.

She got up and walked into the bathroom to wash the blood from her body.

_**~Inside Han's mind~**_

"_Am l in a dream?" Hans said looking around "Good after noon lover boy" called a female voice "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked, as a laugh came from everywhere. "Why do you ask, mutt" the voice said calmly, Hans looked around and spotted a large tree with a woman under it. "As you can tell this is my dream," he said as he walks next to the woman "well dog breath, I can tell very well this is your dream" she said looking at the dog briskets flouting around "but, I'm not going to answer you?" she said with a smirk._

_Hans growled, "What are you any ways" he asked while looking her over. "What I am and who I am will come soon mutt, but now I will leave you with this" she pulled out a bottle of wine and sat it down "The one you seek love from may find another if you don't act fast", then faded away into tree. "What the fuck" he mumbled putting the bottle under his paw about to break it, "UGH! Dumb ass drink the fucking wine or you'll never wake…" her voice yelled from the tree._

_Hans slowly put the bottle to his lips "well what do I have to lose" he said then downed the wine. "Well nothing happened," he said before he fell to the ground._

_**~out of Hans mind~**_

Seras walked out her bathroom in a towel and with red cheeks, she walked to her closet to put on her PJ's, when she was done she walk to Hans and rub his soft fur and was about to walk to her coffin when a bright light came from Hans body she closed her eyes and turned away from him. When the light died down, she looked at Hans but saw a naked man lying in his place "H-Hans it that you?" she yelled when the man opened his eyes.

"Master please don't yell so loud," He said rubbing his wolf ears, Seras fell to her knees covering her mouth with her hand. "H-Hans…your human and your…your…ALIVE" she jumped on him, making Hans fall out the bed and hit the floor hard "Uh, yea I'm alive" he said sitting him and Seras up then slowly started pulling her away from him. The look in her eye when he looked at her made him smile, and then he licked her cheek.

Seras was shocked when he licked her but then smiled with him "I'm so glad you're alive and well, I thought you weren't going to wake up and I would have to have you put down. But you up and you're…a…naked man…" she slowly let her last words sink in before she released him fully, _"He's naked and I had jumped on him_". He looked up and started to rub the back of his neck "Well master I did it for y-you" he said with a pink tint on his cheeks, when he did not get an answer he looked at her and found her pasted out on the floor.

"Well master must be real tried to sleep on the floor," He said picking her up and laid her in her coffin. "Well I still have to make her my mate so I have to be at the same level as her" He said trying to think of something, then he got an idea, so he went to Seras closet to find him something to wear and he came out with a pink pair of baggy pants.

He then ran to Integral's office and knocked on the door. "Enter," said Integral from the other side of the door. He slowly open it then walk up to her desk, she put down the report Seras had gave her earlier "May I help you" she said in a firm and demanding voice. He nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"I am Hans and I would like to work for you sir Hellsing" He said getting on one knee, There was a pregnant pause.

"Very well"

**It is I and I am very much sorry, for the long wait, we did not have internet and still do not. The only reason I posted the last chapter was because my mom had to go to the library and I had the laptop and thus that is how the chapter is up but I can hopefully post faster and better now. I really hope you like this chapter and the last one too, oh and if you do not understand any of my chapters, I am really, sorry. Forever and always THANK YOU very much for reading my really bad story and reviewing…it makes me cry tears of joy, anyway please help me make names for my OC's and if you want that chapter telling you why Hans was covered if bubbles and smelt like wet dog, tell me XD**

**BYE! **


End file.
